Electronic devices sometimes include multiple channels, each of which may include a power stage that dissipates significant amounts of heat. The dissipated heat may cause the temperature of the power stage to rise to a level that may damage the power stage. A power stage that is conducting current above a threshold may be damaged at a lower temperature than a power stage conducting current below the threshold. In the case of devices with multiple channels, the temperature of a power stage may rise due to heat dissipated by neighboring channels, although the power stage is operating at a current level that does not present a risk of damaging the power stage due to self-heating.